


The weapons of the mightiest

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry against Voldemort - who will win?





	1. Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: Do not own anything. It belongs to JKR. I´m only a translator. My friend has written this story... I apologize for my mistakes and for frequently repeated words:D.

 

Chapter 1 – Conscience

“Lily, get Harry and go! It’s him! Run, I’ll hold him here… Not Harry! Not Harry... Step aside, stupid girl… I have enough of you mister Potter, Avada Kedavra… Harry, please, get my body back, will you… Lord Voldemort has returned… One of you has to die…murderer or victim…You can’t do anything, Harry, he won’t come back….won’t come back…” 

“Noooo,” Harry woke up screaming. He gasped and he had sweat on his forehead. Harry sat on the bed and even without his glasses he recognized outlines of furniture. 

“Just a dream” he whispered for himself a fall back on the bed. He got up and put his glasses on. He didn’t have to try hard to remember, what he dreamt about, he knew it very well. Parents…cemetery…ministry…even Dumbledor´s office. They were his worst memories, he dreamt about them every night, again and again. Fortunately they were just dreams.  
He rubbed his forehead. His scar sometimes hurt, but not as much as when he dreamt about Voldemort.  
He went to stand next to the table. In his went his inner voice still repeated the words: He won’t come back…he won’t…won’t… 

“Won’t come back! Nobody won’t come back!” he shouted angrily a jabbed the table and the empty Hedwig’s cage and few books fell down with dull bang.  
Harry listened, if he would hear his uncle’s shouting, but he didn’t care. Even if he woke him up, he would threaten him with a week without dinner, nothing worse. From the time, when Mad-eye Moody threatened his uncle, uncle’s behaviour has changed.   
But everything was silent. Harry picked up the cage. Hedwig took second message to the Order, that he is all right and Harry didn’t expect she would return soon than tomorrow evening. 

“Or maybe this evening?” he thought.

Clock display showed it was 2:15am.

“2:15? Great.” He rambled. He wasn’t tired. The idea of reliving the dream scared him. He picked up the fallen books. A note fell from one of them so he picked him up also. He realized it was not a note but a picture. Picture of his parent’s wedding day. He had to put it in when he looked at it few days ago. He stared at it for a while and observed the moving people… Both of his parents waved at him and Sirius was laughing merrily a he and James ribbed each other.  
“If someone at that time told you that you all will be dead and from your own son will soon be a corpse or murderer, you would not believe him…I wouldn’t wonder.” he said softly. He put the picture back in the book. His throat constricted. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to cry…not now. 

“Come to terms with it, you stand alone, so put up with it.” screamed at himself a look out from the window. He would love to go outside. Walk through dark alleys…run and scream. To take everything from him…all of the pain, fear, sorrow… to be alone for a while… Not that he was scared of Dursleys, but he knew he never was alone. Now, when he knew the truth, he suspect, that Dumbledor won’t let him out of his sight. He will not permit to let him walk into problems.  
“So, who is it now? Mrs. Figg or Shacklebolt…Lupin? Or someone I don’t know yet? Who doesn’t sleep because of me? he murmured to himself a stared in the darkness as if he hoped, that someone will appear there and wave at him as if everything is ok and he can go sleep. No one appeared. The street stayed calm and dark.   
Harry didn’t go back to sleep. He switched on his lamp, took out his book, parchment and quill and did his homework for History of magic. It was the second week of holidays and he already had most of his school work done. He had just Potions and History to finish. For sleepless nights it was a good way to spend time. And what he would do when he had already finished everything? He didn’t think about it. He just needed to survive another night and he was successful. 

 

“Potter!” shouted angry voice, “will you come out or you want a written invitation.”  
“I’m coming…” murmured Harry, as he woke up. He heard aunt’s steps down the staircase and then in the kitchen, he heard even her angry muttering. He had to fall asleep, when he was doing the school work. He cursed.  
He sat at the table with a book and everything around him was soaked in ink, which he had to over tripped in sleep.

“Damn.” he cursed again. He undressed his T-shirt soaked also in ink a put it on the table, to stop spreading the ink. He found a new one in his trunk and went down to the kitchen.

“Finally!” said Petunia and put a plate before him with a little bacon and with very brown egg. 

“Bacon and eggs…Sirius favourite breakfast,” whispered Harry and look around the kitchen. His cousin already finished his breakfast (much bigger than his) and now he had a second helping. 

“Just eat, Dudders,” petted him Petunia.

Dudley was the same, just a little bigger, than when Harry saw him last. And Harry noted he was even stronger. Training box was “good” for him.

Uncle Vernon was hidden behind his morning newspapers and was drinking his usual coffee and even had his morning mood. Aunt was working in the kitchen and than she shout at Harry: “Hey, you boy, today you will mow the lawnn. If you will be ready before evening, come for more work.” 

“Yes, aunt Petunia.” said absentmindedly Harry, get up and left the Dursleys staring confusedly at him. After few days they got used to his strange behaviour, when he just sits, stares and doesn’t eat, but never happened that he would get up and go to work without complaint and wouldn’t touch food.  
Harry didn’t feel hungry. Just a look on food and he felt nauseous. He knew very well, that his breakfast will end up in Dudley’s stomach, but he didn’t care. 

He started the mower and slowly started cutting the grass on the front yard. Over the roar of engine he didn’t hear muttering of his aunt or cousin’s or neighbours remarks on his behalf. He could think in peace.

“I cut the grass not even three days ago. You will cut thousand times more before you get out – You think?” – uttered his inner voice. “What if they would kill me today? – Bullshit. Why should anybody kill you? – Because of my nice green eyes…Because of damn prophecy. – But I’m safe here. Dumbledore explained it. – Yeah? I thought that last year too. But then the Dementors came for a visit and… They were sent by Umbridge. – So what? This year even Voldemort could send them. – You are watched. – I was watched last year too. I’m safe in this house. – Really? And what would your auntie do, when will the death-eaters appear? Will she save you like your mother did? No, she would run away and even scold you when you will step on her flowers…”

“Shit, flowers!” cursed Harry loud, when he in thoughts mowed flowers. He looked around, if somebody has seen him, he turned fast around and went on the other side of flowerbed…

“She wouldn’t care if it was twenty to one. Dear aunt would thank them and invite them for a tea. So much pleasure you couldn’t wish her. – If I won’t wish her pleasure, so I will be a murderer. – Better murderer than corpse. – Yeah sure, so much better. Why always me? Why that mental Voldemort couldn’t have to choose Neville? – We would be damned. Nothing against Neville, he is a great friend, but in this fight I wouldn’t bet on him a knut. – And how much would you bet on me? Let’s say I would bet a knut on you. Well, maybe… if Neville was famous and well taken care of as you…- Well taken care of? Sure. I’m curious, who enjoys holidays like me? – You can’t have everything. – It would suffice to have a normal life. – Do tell me? You would really give up your pet name FAMOUS Harry Potter? You would really give up being the centre of attention? You wouldn’t like to be that boy, who knows about everything that happen, who he gets everywhere he wants and is not punished when he does anything wrong? You don’t want to be a hero? Just say it – you like it! You like it so much, you don’t want to give it up…” 

Harry was so deep in his thoughts he answered few greetings from people he didn’t know and he mowed the whole garden three times and he didn’t even notice his aunt when she called him for lunch (If she even called him). When he stopped arguing with himself, it was already getting dark. He put the mower to the shed and went back to the house. His first stop was in the kitchen. He wasn’t hungry, but his body was protesting against his “diet”. 

“Have you finished the garden?” screeched his aunt at him as soon as he appeared in door. He nodded. 

She tossed a plate in front of him, where was some leftovers of chicken from lunch and few potatoes. 

“Hm, thank you.” 

Without words he ate his portion and went back to his room, while his aunt cleaned every spot in the kitchen. Harry saw plates with sandwiches hidden in the fridge.

“Aunt? Someone will come to visit?” he asked softly?

“The Polkiss.” she retorted and put on a face like always when he asked something.

“Oh, shoot.”

“Did you say something?” snapped his aunt.

“No, nothing.” Harry went up the stairs to his room and played with two apples he commandeered in the kitchen. 

In his room he firstly looked at his table blue from ink and that worsened his mood more. He cursed. He hadn’t thought about it since morning. At least the shirt had served its purpose and nothing ended on the floor. He cleaned the last remains of the ink and left the shirt on an old chair and the left ink bottle and parchment went to the bin. The biggest problem was his book. Few pages were soaked. Of course it could be just small spell, but he couldn’t do magic outside of the school. 

“But it is just a cleaning spell. – Four years ago it was just a flowing charm and they almost kicked you out. – And what…If you mix the ministry into this mess, you can say bye bye to Hogwarts. – Dumbledore wouldn’t kick you out. – And you would add more work for Dumbledore. He has enough problems as it is. I don’t care for a book.” 

He threw the book on the floor and he threw himself on the bed. 

“What are they doing? Dumbledore, Lupin, Ron and Hermione?” He looked up if he would see Hedwig a then he looked back.

“They said they would come for me soon. But what is soon? I have to stay here for a few days. But how long it is?”

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell a merry voices, that came from the downstairs. He knew that Dudley and his friend would eat almost all of the sandwiches and then they will find new entertainment, but he won’t be their fun. He fastened his jacket around waist, grabbed apple and sneaked outside. 

It was already dark.

He went the usual way through the Magnolia Street. He ran fast around the place where he saw the big black dog for the first time. He jumped over small fence to the park and went to the small playground. It looked the same like the last time, but repaired. He leaned against metal roundabout and stared to the ground.

“Last year, when I left, why didn’t you allow the Dementors finishing their job? Why didn’t you allow ending all of this? Why?! You wouldn’t be a nuisance and Sirius would not die. Would not die, because of you…Because of your heroism.” 

“Why me?!” shouted loud and kicked the roundabout.

“Hey, lad, kindly calm yourself”  
On the road near the park stood girl. She wasn’t so slim and long brown hair. He couldn’t see her face, because she stood out of light, but he was sure she was older than him. He murmured an apology. 

“Problem?” she asked friendly and when he retorted no, she went away.

“You behave like Dudley!” he hummed for himself, “you sink very low. And stop pity yourself.”

He was thinking. He didn’t know about what… didn’t know why…didn’t know how long…

It had to be few hours. He was interrupted when he heard a shout near him.

“No…Blas…nooo!!!”

He shot to his legs and drew a wand… but he was too slow, he was lying on the ground and something, what was on his chest, was licking his face. 

“Blas! You big bad-mannered ball of fur… you can’t do that.” 

Owner of that big beast had managed to remove that thing from Harry and dry his face.  
Near his legs stood big beige dog and the owner was that girl from earlier. The dog had earned a slap across his snout.

“You can’t do that!... Are you all right?” she turned to Harry a helped him to stand up.

“I’m really sorry. He usually doesn’t do that. Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” grumbled. For a while he thought it was Sirius, but soon that hope died out, and with that hope went also his good mood. He didn’t want to talk to anybody, so he turned to leave home.

“So, Blas, you should apologize,” ordered girl to the dog and nodded to Harry. The dog had to understand every word. He made few steps, sat before Harry, who just dumbly stared and waited what will happen, the dog stood on his hind legs and made sad puppy dog eyes. 

No. No, you couldn’t be angry at those eyes. Especially when he was reminded of Sirius, he scratched him behind ears and he was rewarded with another lick.

The girl laughed and handed him a handkerchief: “Wipe your face. You are dirty.”

“Thanks.” said grudgingly and wiped his face, “this is your dog?”

“Sure. This is my Blas. Sure Blas.”

“How long do you have him?” he didn’t know why he asked… may be he just wanted to be sure, may be he had just wild imagination. 

“For about a year.”

“Ehm…it is you who walked around while ago?” he couldn’t resist another question.

She turned to him and Harry could already see her face. Her face was rounded, bright eyes, nice sight and merry smile. 

“If you think that four hours are while ago, then you are the boy who tried to destroy this roundabout.” she asked him back. She was still smiling.

“I didn’t want to” I was just…”

“And I know who you are.” she suddenly butt in his answer, he stiffened. He wiped his forehead, so his scar must have been seen. He tried to hide it under his hair, but…

“You are Dursley, right…” she smile triumphantly. He heaved a sigh of relief. 

“No, I’m not.” he grinned.

“How so?” she made a face.

“Potter, Harry Potter.” he introduced himself and reached his hand to her to shake hands.

“Parker, Jean Parker.” she shook hands with him, “It is nice to meet you, Harry.”

It was wonderful for Harry. From the time, when he learned he was a wizard, he didn’t meet a wizard (or witch) that didn’t react by screaming, fainting or any other way that annoyed him. For her he wasn’t famous, just a normal boy.

“But you live at the Dursleys?” she asked.

“Yes, I live. How do you know that?”

“I greeted you in the afternoon. I think you don’t remember that. You were a bit out of it. I am new here. So I went to meet the neighbours. But how it is you are Potter?”

“I don’t live here. I’m visiting my uncle and aunt.” he whispered and sat back on the roundabout. The girl sat across him, while her dog laid his head on his knees. 

“Blas, stop bothering him!”

“No, it’s fine. Let him be.” stopped her Harry and petted the dog.

“Visiting your uncle and aunt? So you must enjoy it. Be on a visit and mow the lawn. That is strange, isn’t it?”

“It is my job. I have to do it every time my uncle wants it.”

“I would tell to do it himself.” she grinned at him.

“Me too, but unfortunately I have to.”

“So why don’t you stop it and go back home to your parents?” she asked.

“I don’t have parents. They are dead.”

“Ups. Sorry,” she winced.

“Doesn’t matter. And what about you? Did you moved here?” he changed topic.

“No, I’m visiting my aunt. But probably I will move here. So I want to look, how it is here.”

“I advise you – run away and pretty fast. The neighbours are gossipers, so are my uncle and aunt.”

“You calmed me.” she said.

“You have a beautiful dog.” said Harry into the silence and still petted the dog.

“Thank you.”

“I knew a dog. He was quite similar to this one. We called him Snuffles. He died. In June.” he added.

“That is sad. He was yours?”

“No, my godfather’s.” he shook his head. 

“I see. He was sad too?”

“No, he died too.”

It had to sound comically, but his throat stiffened.

“Where do you go to school?” shoot at him to change topic again.

“To Hog…” Bullshit, I can’t tell her that! “To St. Brutus,” he remembered.

She went bug-eyed and laughed:” So that is you? You are that bastard, they warned me about, and that beats everyone and breaks everything… That´s funny. You don’t seem like bastard. Well except for the roundabout.” 

“Yeah, but you stopped me.”

“Why were you kicking it?”

“I needed to vent the anger.”

“I know that. Once I was so angry that I threw a juice jug after my friend. He was then… It was his problem, he should not shout.” 

It was easy to talk with Jean. Harry didn’t have many friends except Ron and Hermione (and I do not even count the muggles). They talked about anything and everything (Harry with bit of editing). He didn’t know the top ten songs, but he talked out of it. They said goodbye to each other, Harry knew almost every single thing about her. She went to the academy, they kicked her out – she had disagreement with the teachers, then she studied in London, she has only mother and one brother and she wants to move to Little Whinning because of school. He asked how old she is, but she told him it is impolite to ask such a question. 

“Will you be here tomorrow?” he got red and he hoped that it sounded normally. 

“May be. We will see. I don’t know when this dog will drag me out. See you. Come on, Blas.” Blas greeted him with a bark and he disappeared in the darkness.

Harry went home with better mood then when he left. He would never believe that ordinary talk would lighten the mood. He forgot his depression and he even forgot Sirius and the prophecy… 

He was lucky. The Polkiss just stood in front of the house.

“Vernon, I must tell you that you have the best lawn far and near.”

“You know – hard work…”

“Hard work – but whose?” snorted Harry and slipped in to the house. He went by the living room, where the boys have eaten the rest of the food, and Harry disappeared in his room.

Hedwig was already there. She was a bit angry at him, that he let her wait for so long, but still she hooted at him. He pulled of his jacket and rid Hedwig of the letter. It was the same as the last time. That they got hi message, to take care of himself, not to get into the problems, that they will get him soon.

“Soon…” he snorted.

He didn’t let them to spoil his mood. He threw the note to the bin. He also gave Hedwig some treats and he went to bed. He fell asleep in very good mood.


	2. Surprise

  
Author's notes: Harry and Remus are trying to find a solution for...  


* * *

Chapter 2 – Surprise

Next days were quite similar to the first one. He worked through day and in the evening he had small talks with Jean. His day ran fast, if he had something to look forward to, he also found out that he didn't have terrible dreams as usual.   
Very soon they became good friends with Jean. It was completely different than with Ron and Hermione, but he couldn’t find out why. May be it was, because she was a muggle… may be she behaved like mischievous adult. The next evening wasn’t an exception. He disappeared from nr. 4 when the darkness fell.  
To his disappointment nobody was in the park. He sat on the swing and waited if Jean would come with her ever-present Blas.  
So he waited. 

“She won’t come,” said Harry sadly and he left the park. He decided he will take a tour through the park to clear his mind. It was luck, because…

“Come on, jump! Higher…higher…once more…Ha! Mine!” the girl stood on grass place of the park, she was holding her hands above her head and Blas was jumping around her to get the treat, hidden in her hand. She put her hands behind her a turned around. Blas ran to find her hands. She turned again, Blas also followed her movement. Jean turned again, but Blas did not. He waited till she turned back to him and he stole the treat from her.

“You cheat,” smiled Jean and petted him on the head.

“Hi.” greeted her Harry and kneeled, because Blas ran to him as soon as he saw Harry.

“Hi,” returned him Jean, “it never happened to him to favour someone so quickly.”

“I was looking for you on the playground, but…”

“Sorry, but got stuck here. We can stay here?”

They sat on the grass. Blas laid his head on Harry’s knees and soon they talked about anything and everything. After a while the talk was directed about family and his godfather. Harry tried to avoid this topic, but not now. He didn't know why, but he told her all, what distressed him (with few adjustments), how does he feel and what he feels about his godfather’s death. Right or not, he felt much better. Jean just sat and listened to him. She didn't asked or interrupted him and then she started talking about something else to diffuse the mood. He was very grateful for that. She stopped all of sudden. As if she listened to something.

“What is it?” Harry asked her.

“Just thinking…ehm…if I closed the door at home. Shoot, No-one is home and I don't want to be robbed. Will you wait here? Blas, stay here a guard Harry, ok? I'll be right back.” 

Jean vanished home and the “men” stayed alone.

“So what, Snuffles, how did you get to her? Do you like it, when I call you Snuffles?” scratched him Harry behind Blas ears and contentedly grumbled.

“I knew a great dog. Bit he died… and because of me. Because of my heroism. Hermione said it right…And what do you think about me? Am I really that arrogant idiot and mental? Oh, god, I'm talking to a dog.” he whispered, “you don't understand me, right?” 

Suddenly the dog took a wind. He jumped on his legs, bristled his fur and he began growl. Soon Harry knew why. 

The same thing happened last year. The sky clouded, the lamps switched off and the air cooled. Harry was now standing and he clutched his wand. But he collapsed sooner than he managed to look around.

“What the…” he fell to his knees and his wand fell out of his hand. Blas circled around him and barred his teeth. Harry tried to stand up, but the more he tried, the more his head spinned. 

“Come on, stand up, they are here, they will kill you. Stand up!” he couldn't, “They are somewhere here. They cursed me and they are here for me.” 

He lost his sense of his orientation, time and of reality…

He was lying. The spinning stopped… He could even stand up. His legs behaved like they should.

He looked around: “so, where are they?” he looked around again. He was constantly turning and he was waiting for an attack. They could by anywhere… they could come for him from the darkness. He had to be prepared… wait for an attack….he couldn't let them to surprise him.

“What are you doing?”

He was startled so much, he almost cursed the girl. He stopped on the last second.

“Me?” he densely looked around. The sky was lit with stars, the air was cool a Blas was napping in the grass.

“I…ehm…nothing,” he managed to say. He didn't understand. Was it just his wild imagination?

“I ran back as fast as I could and I find you here, still turning around a muttering under your breath…”

He didn't listen to her. He kneeled and tried to decipher what happened. He was so confused that he forgot to hide his wand.

“What is this?” she grabbed that object and curiously inspecting it.

He quickly stood up: “That..that…that..”

“I'm curious, what you will say?”

 

“That's…that’s a wand.”

“Wand?” she raised left eyebrow. 

“Yeah, ehm…that is…we do…with my friends…magical duels…ehm…and…this is a magic wand.”

“You made an absolute idiot out of yourself.”

Jean goggled her eyes, and then she pointed the wand on him and said: “Av…”

He stiffened.

“Abraka Dabra.”

 

Dívka vykulila oči. Potom na něho namířila hrot a pronesla. „Ad…“   
Ztuhl.   
„Abraka dabra.“

They laughed, Harry took it back. It was better to have his wand with him than pointed on him.  
“That could be fun.” she said, “so, I will have to go home.”

“What, burglars?”

“No, aunt came back a little sooner than I thought. Will you go home too?”

“Yep.”

“I'll come with you so Blas can stretch his legs.” she clapped and the dog got up immediately and followed them. They went silently. As soon as they arrived to the Privet drive, they heard cans clinking. Harry knew this sound very well.

“Oh, shoot, our neighbour,” noted Harry and even didn't notice that Jean stiffened.

“I…I turn here. I will see you tomorrow in the park? Bye and thanks for the company.” and she went home with her dog.

He laughed, but he stopped soon. Mrs Figg ran to him.

“Harry, Harry, are you alright? Did they do anything to you?”

“Who did me what?” he didn't what she was talking about.

“That death-eaters! Dumb boy!”

“Death-eaters? Here?” Harry was confused.

“You don't know about them? Not even about those dementors?” she didn't believe him.

Harry just stared: “So it wasn't dream.” whispered Harry for himself.

“No not a dream, they were here and many of them. The order is looking for you. It was a mess, no-one knew were you went.”

“And the death-eaters are where?”

“They apparated but nobody knows where. Come on, i´ll take you home. Get your wand. For sure. There is to many foreign wizards.”

Mrs Figg left him in front of the door. Harry had a bad luck, because he forgot his keys, so he had to go through the window. The Dursleys already slept. He went to his room and straight to bed. He didn't fall asleep. He was thinking and he had a lot to think about.

His sleep was disturbed by soft rap on his window.  
He jumped from his bed to look who made the noise. It was a small owl sitting on the sill. He opened the window and let her in. She found a place for her to land and let him to untie the letter from her leg. With frown he read few lines written in hurry:

Harry!  
Thanks heaven you are alright. We were sacred you are hurt. Arabela told us you are already home- No-one knows how the death-eaters got there, but it is not safe for you to stay there. We will come for you this night. Dumbledore agreed to take you to the headquarters. Await us at midnight. It will be same like the last time. Reply please immediately that you got this message. Be careful.  
Remus Lupin.

With first lines Harry felt happiness. “They will take you back to the headquarters; to Grimmauld place …take you back to…Sirius´ house.”

The happiness left him faster than air from punctured ball. He closed eyes and remembered the dark house…with big kitchen, where Sirius always argued with mrs. Weasley about what he will or won't know…where he tried to kill Snape with his stare… where they laughed, when Fred and George made their jokes…the hall with a portrait of Sirius´ mother…with creaky stairs…with decapitated heads of house-elves…many dark rooms, where he and Sirius decorated at Christmas…

“No, I can't return there…I can't!”

Harry took a parchment and began writing a reply. He didn't even know what he had written. He let his hand wander on the parchment to create different signs that together made letters. When he wrote last word he read it again:

Dear Remus,  
I'm fine. The Death-eaters hadn’t come near me. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sending you the promised reply, but also a wish that you won't come for me. I want to stay here. I would be only a trouble for you. I don't feel like staying at Sirius´ house, I thin you could understand me. Please, explain it to the others. Don't be mad at me. I can take care of myself alone.  
Harry. 

He scanned the letter for the last time. He hesitated for a while, if he should send the letter or not. He did want to leave from here, but on the other hand…he rolled the parchment and tied it to the leg of the still waiting owl.

“Give it to Remus.” he just said. The owl hooted and flew away. Harry watched her fly. He sighed.

“I hope you know that you missed your only chance do get from here. You could see Ron, Hermione, Lupin… - But I would see Sirius everywhere! I would rather survive the Dursleys. I would go mad there! – Yeah, and here you are bored. Do not forget to paint the fence.”

 

“Aaaa….”

After whole day of painting the fence and listening to Dudley's arrogant comments he went to the park. He looked forward to it. He mused if he should tell Jean who he is. Yesterday he had it coming with that wand and if the death-eaters would come back, he would have many occasions to explain it. He told himself that he should tell her, but he was afraid of her reaction. What she would do? How would she behave? Will she be curious? Would she trust him? May be it would be better not to tell her? What if he tell her and he would lost her? These kinds of questions ran through his head all day. He mused…hesitated…weighted all the reasons… when he went to the park, he wasn't decided yet about telling her. She was already there and was waiting for him… from the distance he could hear squeaking of the swing.

“Hi, Jean.” greeted her happily. 

“Hello,” cracked Jean and even didn't lift her head. She sat on the swing and was tearing paper on small pieces and was throwing them on the ground.

“Throwing thrash on the ground is forbidden.” he said prudently. She looked at him and then back at ground.

“What's the matter?” asked Harry.

“Nothing.” she whispered. 

This nothing Harry knew very well. He used it quite well, that’s why he knew it that this nothing meant something big.

“So tell me.” it was his turn to listen to her.

She lifted her teary eyes: “I got a letter from the school. I can't take Blas with me. I'm forbidden to take Blas.” he said nothing, so she continued: “On that last school I could leave him at dormitory, but here they said he is too big and that they won't permit…so big beast.”

“So will you leave him at home? You could see him on holidays. You could have one more reason to go home.”

“Mum is allergic to dog’s fur, so he can't stay with her. I have Blas just for a year, but I'm so used to him and I don't want to leave him at dog refuge.”

“Why to the refuge?”

“And where else?” she asked desperately, “no-one wants him, because he is too big and he doesn't like strange people. You are the exception. And I have to sign in the day after tomorrow. So I'm leaving tomorrow so I don't have time to find… ” 

They fell silent.

“Where is he…”

“He is running somewhere…” she waved a finished tearing the letter, “he doesn't deserve to be locked in cage. Doesn't deserve…” 

Jean was sniffing a Harry tried to find something to cheer her up. Suddenly he was pushed. He fell straight on face to the sand-pit. The girl smiled

“Blas, you wretched dog,” smiled Harry a scratched the attacker, “where were you, hmm? I brought you treat,” he pulled a piece of meat out of a plastic bag that he stole from aunt’s dinner.

“May I?” he asked Jean.

“You may, but I doubt that he will take it. He usually…ups…nothing,” she added. She was wrong. Blas ate the meat with speed of the lightening and he (for sure he didn't hide more meat) licked his fingers clean. 

“You are good. He doesn't even take meat from my mother,” nodded Jean and Harry got a crazy idea.

“What if I take care of him?” he said and played with the dog. Jean just stared at him: “You mean it?”

“Sure.”

“You would be willing to take care of him?”

“And why not?” 

“And…and…and what about your aunt and uncle?”

“Detail.”

“And what about your school?” 

He stopped.

“Well that could be a problem. Hang on, there is Fang. Hagrid could take him. He could care about one more pet.”

“It’s fine. There is one dog already. That will be fine.” he waved away her question.

“Harry!” Jean shouted and jumped at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Thank you…thank you…thank you…You don't know how happy I am. Thank you very much.”

“You are welcome.” said Harry when she released him. He was perplexed by her behaviour. 

“Blas, do you want to stay with Harry?” hugged her dog Jean and Blas just barked and licked her face.

It was done. Tomorrow, close to her departure, she will come to the park to hand over Blas. And even if it was just a little problem (the littlest of the littlest!) he was glad he will have the dog all for himself. On the other hand he was sad that his best muggle friend would leave. And he wouldn't see her for a long time if ever again. When he went back home he had to go through the window again, because it was after midnight and the Dursleys were asleep. He went to his room. He sighed in relief. But he wasn't finished with the surprises.

“You certainly took your time…” sounded voice in the dark. Harry jumped two metres high how he was startled, but he managed to draw a wand and point it at the intruder.

“Calm down, Harry, I'm not a death-eater.” said a familiar voice and Harry put down the wand.

“Remus? Is that you?” the newcomer just switched on the light and smiled at Harry, “ yes Harry, it’s me.”

“You scared me,” said Harry accusingly.

“You have good reflexes.” nodded approvingly Remus.

Harry was glad to see that man, but he didn't come closer to greet him. For a while they stared at each other and said nothing. The silence was disturbed by nervous Harry. 

“Remus, I wrote you that I would stay here a I will stay behind it…” his voice sounded tensed and impatience. 

“I didn't come to take you away,” stopped him the older wizard, “I came to talk.”

“About what…” asked Harry.

“About you, about me and…about Sirius.” added Lupin and watched the boy, who stood near the door and calmly played with his wand, “and may be about everything…” said Remus, but his smile disappeared. Harry's odd behaviour scared him. They fell silent. 

“So, when you don't face like I'm intruder, please allow me to sit. I'm tired after a long journey.” he started after a while and sat on a chair without answer.

“No, no…but of course yes, sit down. Don't take it I'm not glad to see you, but I don't understand why you are here?”

“I will explain it right away. Sit down.” asked his teacher and nodded to the second chair, “As to why I'm here…” he repeated Lupin, “today we received your letter, which confused us a lot. I had to read it five times before I believed it. After I heard you cursing your family and after I witnessed your tantrums last year, when we left you in the dark, I was surprised that you wanted to stay here.”   
“Many things have changed from last time.” murmured Harry.

“Less things than you would think.” shake his head Remus.

“You are saying that Sirius´ death is less thing?!” shouted at him Harry.

The wizard stayed calm, “excuse me if I say this, but it could end up worse.”

“Or far better,” hissed at him Harry.

“Do you still accuse yourself of his death?” asked him the man.

“It is my fault!!” 

“If you still accuse yourself, you will not help him…Do not interrupt me.” he stopped the boy from speaking and started pacing the room, “yes, I understand that if you wouldn't go to the ministry few things would be different. But it happened and nothing will change it. Try at least, to think about what you will do in the future and that you don't repeat the same mistake twice. May be you should know, that Sirius would also risk his life for several people. May be for me, certainly for your father a of course for you. I knew him for a long time and I can say, that if he had to die, he would like to die in fight, and this was the best death he could wish for…Don't interrupt me! I know, you will say that he didn't wish to die, but he didn't also wish to be locked and wait with bound hands, even you will get a chance to risk without hope to return or to sit in a safe place and do nothing. The decision will be yours and so was Sirius´.” he paused for a while and then continued: “Sirius was my best friend and even if you find it strange I miss him too. And you don't know how much.” for the first time in his monolog his voice trembled. 

“All the same there is not time for grieving and I assure you, you will get used to it. Like the others. Your wish is to stay here and everyone accept it. If you want to be with your friends or not - that is your decision. As for the attack last night it took us by surprise. We thought we will be late. We got in fight with few Death-eaters and dementors and we were scared about you, because several of them went looking for you. Nevertheless nothing happened to you and that's important. They were drove away by anonymous wizard. For your consideration Molly almost fainted, when we couldn't find you. Your stay is not a problem. We will just double the teams that guard you, just for your information.” he added.

“I see your subscribe the Prophet… then you know, that dementors were partially replaced by wizards and the prisoners are still guarded. Then I was charged by Ron and the others to tell you they miss you and to tell you if you want out of here just say it and we will come for you. And last thing – if you liked it or not- I was appointed as your magical guardian. That's all… If you want, I'll take my leave now.” he said and turned to Harry. 

For the whole time he spoke with very unpleasant voice and didn't look at Harry. Harry's cold acceptance hurt him a lot. 

“No, don't go yet, please.” pointed Harry the chair and stood up, “now I will say something.” Harry has mixed feelings. He was hurt by some things that Remus said, but on the other hand he was pretty angry. He tried to talk calmly though.

“For the first thing – I'm glad you are my guardian. It’s the best solution. I'm warning you – you can't replace Sirius. Never.”

“I don't try to replace him.”

“Next,” he continued, “Don't take it that I don't want to be with you, but I don't feel like staying in Sirius´ house…” 

“You will get used to it.” interrupted him Lupin.

“How? Tell me, how I can get used to it?” yapped at him Harry. His played calmness was gone. 

“I'm miles away from that house and I still see him everywhere. I can hear everything he told me about books, things… Everytime I hear barking I remember him,” Harry's voice was stronger with the next words, “Every night I see him fall through the veil…his face…every detail of his face…every little thing. Tell how can I forget him? How? How when he is everywhere?” he shouted.

He took few deep breaths and continued: “Well, may be, you are right… that he wanted to die this way, but I didn't want it. He went there because of me…to safe me…and instead of it he died there. And that's the next thing. How you always guard me…Wherever I go and whatever I do, I always feel someone’s eyes on my back. We do you behave like I'm a child incapable of tying shoelaces? You guard me like I'm a diamond…Even the queen of England has lees guards than me. That's why I declined the offer that you will fly for me. Those delegations of wizards that come to lay their lives for me. And for what? For stupid prophecy! If Voldemort wants to come here and kill me, he is welcome to help himself. I don't want – anybody – to die – because of me. Those four lives were sufficient for me. I just want a bit more freedom. I know you are scared that something will happen to me, but I'm sixteen. I don't need a babysitter.” Harry gulped for air and added more calmly, “as for the departure I don't plan to go anywhere. You can tell them my greetings.” They stood eye-to-eye and were silent.

“You can go, if you want, I said what I wanted.” said Harry.

“I will tell them your greetings,” said Remus, “I promise. As I told you before: I want try to replace Sirius. I know it is imposible. It looks like I will renounce my position as your guardian, I think you don't like me and I don't want to bother you… about the other guards… trust me – it’s someone who cares about you. Good bye.” and in the next second he was gone. 

Harry took a breath: “Idiot,” he cursed, “you mental idiot!” he kicked something on the floor. He cursed himself few more times and kicked everything what was on hand (foot). In the end he laid himself on the bed. He listened. Until now he forgot that the Dursleys were asleep in the next room. Everything was silent. He was very surprised. After his screaming he expected he woke up the neighbours across the street. Lupin had to use some kind of silencing spell. 

Lupin…He would like to take back half the things he said to him. Or at least the tone of his voice. He liked Remus dearly. Since his third year… He reminded him of his godfather too much. And he didn't want to think about him. He should write to him that he didn't mean what he said…but he couldn't force himself to write… He fell asleep at day-break with remorse and bad mood. He didn't think, that some-one felt even worse…


	3. Companion

  
Author's notes: Harry runs....  


* * *

Chapter 3 – Companion

When Harry woke up the next day, he felt like he was overrun by a herd of hippogryphs. At first he didn't understand why, but he remembered last talk with Remus. He felt his mood dropping. 

It wasn't enough that he was up all night, because of his nightmares. Even his scar hurt. He didn't found anything new in today’s Prophet, what would explain awakening of his old scar. No murders, no conspiracy … Just repeating of old things: finding new ways to defeat You-know-who, list of missing people that perhaps didn't come home from pubs… Fudge’s reassurance that everything is under control… and warning to be careful and in case of Death-eaters attack to contact the ministry.

“Sure,” snorted Harry, “next time the Death-eaters will attack me, the first thing I do will be that I will apologize to them that I have to contact the ministry,” Harry threw the newspapers angrily on the floor and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

When he finished his bread, without registering its taste, he went to finish his work that was left from yesterday, after that he was free because his aunt didn't know any job he could do.

Normally he would be glad, but now he didn't have anything to do, he thought about the big talk with Remus from yesterday. He heard again and again what he shouted at Remus and he also remembered his words: “Sirius was my only friend and even if you found it strange, I miss him too…”  
“Idiot.” he shouted at himself, “Sirius was his last friend and you behave like you are the only one that misses him! You are total idiot and…-Mental? – Thank you for completion.”

Whole day was very boring and the only light moment today was his meeting with Jean and take Blas with him. He really needed the talk with her, to clear his head. But the dusk was still far from now and he didn't know where the girl lived. He wandered around the park and went to the small lake and he laid near it to sleep few hours. In the soft grass he quickly fell asleep…But he wasn't granted to sleep for long.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of him.

“Get off of the sunlight, whoever you are…” he grumbled and the shadow disappeared, so Harry continued sunbathing. He was falling asleep again when the shadow appeared again. Harry was not in mood to open his eyes and investigate who it was. “May be they are Death-eaters – Sure, and they are waiting for me to stop sending them to the place where sun doesn't shine, right?”  
Harry growled and it helped. When it was repeated for the third time, he didn't have a choice. He sat up and stared at the violator of his peace.

“Blas,” smiled Harry, “come here.”

Blas ran to him and licked him. Harry rewarded him with a scratch. It was strange because he didn't see Jean anywhere.

“Where is you mistress?” he asked the dog. Blas barked and turn his back to Harry, where behind his collar was rolled note.

“What…”

“Hi Harry,  
I'm sorry I didn't come, but I had to leave earlier than I thought. I hope you can take Blas with you. You don't have to care much with feeding and walking him. He is self-sufficient. I warn you – don't bath him. He hates it and you could be harmed. Thank you very much for taking him. I hope you won't be sorry about you decision. It is a pity I couldn't say goodbye to you myself, but I hope I will see you soon.  
With a kiss, Jean Parker.

 

“Great,” snapped Harry and re-read the note and hid it in his pocket, “so, Blas, it appears that we are alone… So Blas, will you like it with me?” Harry scratched the dog and the dog replied him with barking.

They spent whole day in the park running and jumping. The more the evening was approaching the more was Harry nervous about the dog in uncle’s house. He knew that his aunt: “That big furry beasts that just smells and stain everything.”

And uncle wasn't better. Their approach to animals was very negative. Harry was sorry for a while that he agreed to take Blas with him. But his doubts soon disappeared. 

“Now, listen to me carefully,” said Harry to Blas as soon as they stood in front of the house door. 

“You will live here with me for a while. If you want to live here, you will have to be invisible. Is it clear? No-one has to see you, smell you or even have a clue you are there. Do you understand?” Harry was sure the dog didn't know, what he was saying, but the dog nodded, “good, at least you are looking like you understand me.” He murmured to himself. And with next breath he went to the house. He opened the door to see if someone is near to them. No-one was close. They sneaked in and Harry closed the door. Thanks to the draught the door closed more loudly than they wished for. 

“Potter!”

“Oh, shoot.” 

“Stop destroying the door and come, dinner is ready.” The boy stiffened, when in the door to the kitchen appeared aunt's head, “I won't heat it again.” aunt turned around and went back to the kitchen and Harry took a breath (the size of menhir). Blas managed to vanish somewhere upstairs sooner, so aunt didn't have a chance to see him.

“I'll be there in a minute, aunt Petunia,” shouted on her Harry and ran up the stairs. He couldn't find Blas. “Well I knew this would happen. Where could he go?” The door to his room was opened. He looked there. From under his bed looked wet brown snout.

“Smart dog,” praised him Harry, “How did you know this was my room? Wait here; I'll bring you something for dinner.” 

They had roasted beef for dinner. Harry, of course, got the most burned piece, but he didn't complain. He was thinking how to steal some meat for Blas. When they were half through the dinner, Harry thought he saw a brown blur in the kitchen. He let go of a thought it was Blas, but soon the draught closed the door. Nowhere could be seen any animal. May be he just dreamt.

But sometimes dreams are right.

“Mum, do we have more?” shouted Dudley with full mouth.

“Sure, Dudlykins,” said Petunia, while she took his plate and went to add more meat. She stiffened. 

“Where is the rest of the meat?”

“What meat, darling?” asked her husband.

“I left more meat on the roasting plate. What did you do with it, boy?”

“But aunt, I haven't left my place.” he said innocently. 

His aunt let it go and put on Dudley's plate the burned piece of meat and she had to listen to his tantrum. Harry silently laughed. He knew where the meat went and he understood what Jean meant by self-sufficient. He vanished from the kitchen. When he was upstairs he saw the front door open and between them he saw a small brown head that looked around and, when no-one was around, Blas went inside, closed the door and ran to Harry.   
“This I call the perfect training.” said Harry and together they went to his room. Then Harry remembered – his owl Hedwig had returned from her hunt and was now staring at Blas. Harry's heart almost stopped with the fight in his head. But Blas put his snout near the cage. Hedwig just lightly hooted and showed Blas who is the master here. Blas just sniffed and lay down under the table. Harry was glad.

The next few days were calm. Blas was born thief. Harry had fun from it, but his aunt was angry. But soon to Blas´s stealing was finished. 

Dudley was gloating about his junior champion title in box as always. As always aunt and uncle praised him to stars. Harry's mood dropped after his sleepless night, so he didn't feel like listening.

Dudley was supposed to go to the party with his parents and Harry was sure that they will talk all day about it. As it was usual for the past days. The breakfast and lunch wasn't an exception. Harry lay down in the living room and tried to catch up the sleepless night. 

“Wouldn’t fight with me now, right?” said Dudley and was jumping around the room, “you are scared, right?”

“Shut up and go away.” snapped Harry at him.

“You are scared. You wouldn't dare to fight me without your stick, right?”

“Dudley, I warn you…I'm not in mood for jokes.”

“You are scared….you are scared…”

“Go away, didn't you understand?”

“Poor you, you wouldn't fight me…And you can't use your things, or they would kick you out of that madhouse like last year. Muhaha…”

Harry jumped to his legs with his wand in hand. The great boxer stopped.

“You didn't have enough of it from the last year? I warned you. I don't care if you are a world’s champion or what, I will change you in a pig. And for your information – because of the great danger we can use magic…So…” he raised hand like he wanted to curse Dudley.

“Mooommmyyy…” Dudley ran to his mum.

Harry knew he would get scolding. After a while a raging bull, sorry uncle, that he threatened his son. But Harry didn't care. He put his wand back behind his belt and went to his room, where Blas consumed his stolen lunch. 

“Potter!” he didn't pay any attention to the shouts. He lay down and stayed calm.

“I hope he doesn't expect that I will come down.” 

“Potter!” sounded nearer, as his uncle was ascending the stairs.

“Blas, hide.” the dog jumped under his bed as the door busted opened. Uncle Vernon heavily heaved, “Potter, what you think you are doing? Why are pointing that…that thing at Dudley?”

“He started,” retorted Harry and showed the dog to stay under the bed, “and that thing is called wand.” he said to his uncle and showed him the wand. Uncle Vernon reddened more and took a step back. 

“You won't draw this thing in my house. You can't use it on holidays.” he stared at Harry, when he pointed wand at him. Harry's mood worsened and he didn't want to make a punching bag out of himself anymore.

“So cousin didn't tell you the rules have changed and we can use magic.” said Harry,”you know uncle, when I have a mass murderer dogging my steps; I have to defend myself somehow.” Uncle’s eyes almost fell out. Harry liked his made-up idea of the use of magic. 

“Mass…mass murderer?”

“Well…Voldemort. The wizard that killed my parents? Have you forgotten? He killed hundreds of people and won't hesitate to kill more. So, if I made bets out of you and said it was a self defence, nothing will happen to me. By the way…in my world I'm like a prince, so if you hurt me, you will find out that there are worse things than pig’s tails.” he added.

Silence fell on them.

“If it is so,” started Vernon, “if your are their prince, they will take you back to your madhouse. If you are on a hit list of some maniac, get of my house! You won't stay in my house any longer.” shouted Vernon, “I don't care what Petunia says, you will not endanger my family, you won't…” he didn't finished.

In the moment when he grabbed Harry's shirt, white fangs bit in his leg.

“Aaa,…my leg. What is this animal? What is it doing in my house? Petunia…Aaa that hurts…Out, out! Out of my house! I won't have animals in my house. Out! OUT!” he jumped outside of the room and with the help of Petunia he “went” to the living room. Blas wanted to go after him, but Harry didn't allow him to go. He loudly closed the door and snapped at the dog.

“Now you did it…” and threw a wand at him, “As they want! I'm leaving this house.

He started throwing his things into the heavy trunk. After ten minutes he had everything packed.

“I will never come back. I don't care what Dumbledore said. I didn't leave anything here? In the wardrobe? Under the loose floorboard? Cage… Hedwig is again gone, broom, trunk.” he murmured when he closed the trunk and tried to lift it, “this won't do. Let’s use a spell. Wand? Where is my wand?” panicked Harry. He didn't have an idea.

Blas barked, he was sitting in front of the door and he hold his wand in the mouth. Harry stopped. His angry mood dropped.

“I'm sorry I didn't want to throw it at you. Let go…”he took his wand and petted Blas, “now we have to go…” he stood up and lifted the wand. Another bark. The dog put his paw on his leg and sadly looked at him. As if he was pleading him not to.

Harry looked at the wand, “I don't want to stay here, I want to go to Hogwarts. In case they don't kick me out.” And he hid again his wand.

“Let's go.” he took his heavy trunk and dragged it downstairs. The cage and broom rattled horribly.

“Potter, where you think you're going?” shrieked aunt Petunia, while his uncle was behind her on an armchair and was heaving. Harry immediately drew a wand.  
Aunt's face had lost the little colour it had and she took a step back, “go wherever you want.” snapped at him, “you will end up the same like your mad mother.”

Harry didn't care what she said and continued to pull his trunk to the street. He managed to see how Blas was barking at Petunia and didn't let her go out of the house. 

“Where should I go? To Hogwarts? I won't get there. To Grimmauld place? I don't want to go there! Leaky Cauldron? I don't want to listen to their stupid questions. Where to go? Ouch…my head. Stupid scar…The Burrow? Sure, to the Burrow. It's the only chance how to get there.”

He waved with his wand and in a second there stood a three floor Knight bus, where in the door stood Stan Shunpike.

“Harry Potter?” he bulged his eyes as if he had seen a ghost, “welcome on the board of the Knight Bus, mr. Potter.” he said and took his heavy trunk inside.

“So where do you want to go?” he asked Harry, when he managed to load his trunk.

“To the Burrow.”

“To the Burrow?” asked dumbly Stan.

“”To the house of Arthur Weasley.” assured him Harry.

“Oh, you should say so earlier,” said Stan and accepted payment, “the journey will be a little longer than usual. We are full. Let's go.”

“One moment please. Blas!” shouted Harry from the window and from the house nr. 4 ran a brown dog and jumped to the bus.

“What is this?” asked sternly Stan when Blas jumped to the bus.

“That's a dog. My dog. Do you want me to pay for him?” asked him Harry coldly.

“No that's quite fine. Will he lay and won't bark? We have other guests. Let's go Ernie!”

The bus moved. Harry sat on his bed and took a bag from Blas that he brought.

“What do you have here?” he curiously opened the bag. That smart little beast managed to steal bag with snack for the ride to the party, where the Dursleys were supposed to go.

“Good doggie.” petted him Harry, and even when he was tired and his head was hurting, he had to laugh at the thought of how would face when she found out. He lay down and fell asleep…

Harry woke up in a sharp turn, when he almost fell down from the bed. It was silent and outside was dark. From the front he heard a whispered conversation. He tried to sleep some more, but he heard his name.

“Do you think he did something like last year?”

“Why do you think that, Ernie?” asked dumbly Stan.

“Do you remember how we gave him a ride last time?”

“Sure, how could I forget it?”

“It was even the same time. It was in the evening. He had his trunk. And do you remember who picked him up? The minister of magic himself. I heard he had some problems. He blew up his aunt or what.”

“I think it was because of that madman Black. May be the minister was scared that Black would do something to that boy. And remember? Our famous Harry Potter didn't even know who Black was.” 

“Ugh…when I think about him I have a goose bumps. It is horrible he is still free. I heard someone is saying he is innocent.” 

“What? I heard he already died. Nothing certain. Not even the Prophet is writing about him. I'm more scared of his master.”

“Do you thing we should announce that he is here? Remember how they wanted him? Around five people asked for him. He ran away, poor boy.”

“Don't be surprised, he is famous. He is running from that muggles, he lives with. Muhaha.”

“Hey, Stan, you sure that he is sleeping?” asked Ernie.

“Sure, he is sleeping since we departed from that street.”

Harry heard steps and feigned sleep. The steps stopped near his bed and after a while they went back to the front part of the bus. He was followed by Blas´s silent growling. 

“He’s asleep. Just that dog is awake…”

“You will have to wake him up. We are near the house of Arthur Weasley. So, what’s with the announcement?”

“If we are to get him to Arthur Weasley, it doesn't matter anymore. Weasley works at the ministry. Get him, we are here…”

He didn't have to. Harry's scar woke him up again.

“OUCH,” shouted Harry. He thought his head would split into two, how Voldemort was angry. He was lucky that the bus suddenly stopped and he fell down from the bed again so he didn't have to answer stupid questions, why he shouted. Harry stood up and with the help of Stan he got his trunk outside and then he just watched how the bus drove away.

Hooray! He was here …at the Burrow…with Ron… and he was alone.

In the house wasn't lit any light.

“May be they are sleeping. Who would be awake at midnight?” thought Harry and pulled his trunk towards the house. His thoughts were confirmed. All windows were closed, no trace after the inhabitants and no-one answered the doorbell.

How I could be that mental? It should be clear that nobody will be here. They are at the headquarters. Shoot, what now?” he looked around. It was already dark, the dog was somewhere lost and he was sitting on his trunk totally alone.

“I can wave at the knight bus again, survive another neck-breaking ride and notes on my behaviour and present myself as a troll who doesn't know where he wants to go. Or I can send an owl to the order to fly for me and then listen to Moody’s long lecture about how much it is dangerous to travel like I just did or how easily the Death-eaters could kill me (I don't even have my owl) or I can sleep over here somewhere safe and wait for tomorrow.”

He decided for the third option. His head hurt a little, but he was too tired to go somewhere else. He wanted to lie down, but Blas ran to him and pushed him to the back door.

“What? What happened?” The dog pushed him to the door. Miracle, they opened. Probably they forgot to lock them. Or were they robbed?”

He slowly pushed the door open and he drew a wand to be prepared for an attack. It was silent. He carefully searched the house, but nowhere was sign of anything living. Harry felt a bit dumb, that he is in a foreign house without permission, but he didn't really have a choice. When he returns tomorrow to the Dursleys, from where he will send a message to the order and they don't have to know he was here. Harry took his things inside and together with Blas they ate few sandwiches. Then Harry fell to Ron’s bed where he immediately fell asleep.

CRACK

The loud crack, that pulled him out of the sleep, sounded from downstairs. Firstly he shook his head and listened carefully, if he didn't just dream about it. According to Blas´s growling it was for sure. He drew a wand and sneaked to the door. To his bad luck the door creaked soundly. He tried to open them as silently as he could, but the dog sneaked through a small crack in the doorway and disappeared in a dark hall.

“Bla…” there was no point in calling him back. He silently descended the stairs with drawn wand and ready. He was looking around and considered every step. He went around the living room and then he looked into the kitchen. He tried to find the cause of the crack; it must have been here.

Suddenly he saw that the curtain on the kitchen window wasn't in place and the glass is on the floor, broken. The boy heaved in a relief and laughed, when he came nearer to close the window and then to return to the bed.

But then he thought about it. The window was closed and locked and there was no wind! In a moment he heard another crack and growling.

“There he is!”

He turned around with raised wand, ready to attack, but he just saw a flash of a spell coming to him. He felt it hit him and then he was falling…hit…pain…and the world blackened…


End file.
